Isabella Black
by iNelli
Summary: Sirius Black's Daughter, Ella, has been accepted into Hogwarts three years after Harry Potter was. She has no idea of what is in store for her. Her and her best friend Edmund Russ fight to keep up with the fast pace school of Hogwarts


Prologue

"Jump, Ella!" Edmund shouted. "You can make it over the cliff!"

His blonde long hair was shaking and his skin looked paler than usual. It was a hazy day in London, but rain never hurt us. We were best friends, we have been ever sense I was dropped at his house as a baby. We grew up together and became an unbreakable team.

I had long black wavy hair and dark eyes. My thin figure and scratched up skin told my story without words. Edmund and I always went into the endless woods. We had our own tree house and hideouts. We knew almost the whole woods because we've been in it ever since we knew how to walk.

Now, 13 years old, we explore the more dangerous parts. Like right now. I was standing in front of a six foot across hollow trench. As Edmund encouraged me closer, I stepped back. The only thing to do was swing from a long tree branch with an old rope tied to the end.

No biggy. I stepped back and prepared myself. Suddenly I lurched forward and sprinted. I jumped as hard as I could and held on to the rope. Swinging on the rope had a sort of rush that I craved. I swung to the other side then jumped off, landing on my butt.

"Great landing!" Edmund shouted.

I punched him playfully.

"It was good for a first try" I said "Let's go."

As we ran into the woods, I thought I saw a figure. It was the shape of a black dog with bright yellow eyes. They looked protective, but not vicious. Comforting. But I didn't tell Edmund.

When I was just a baby, my parents mysteriously disappeared. I was taken to the house of Lucia Russ, Edmund's mom. Ever since then, I've grew up with them.

I never knew my parents. But lots of times I thought I could feel a special presence. Like they never really left me. And every once in a while, I thought I saw the black dog, or a snow white one that had my eyes. But when I turned my head to get a better look, they would be gone.

I only knew my parents names. Sirius Black and Annabelle Black.

I guess that's what it's like to be an orphan. I mean I should know. I, Isabella Black, was one.

Chapter 1

The Physics Letter

Lavender Town was packed with people today of all sorts. Travelers, tourists, and even some thieves were roaming the court. Good thing Edmund and I didn't have any money, or else we would be the target.

"Ella, look at these stones!" Edmund said, pointing at some necklaces in the window of an old jewelry stone.

"They look like they were from the eighteen-hundreds or something" I said.

"Look." He said pointing in the window. "It says that in different lights the stone will change shape!"

"That's impossible!" I said "That would be like magic or something!"

I had no clue who, or what, I was.

We hurried back to the house when we heard a noise. An owl. Then we heard it again.

"That's funny. Owls don't come out during the day." I said. We both looked up slowly and didn't believe what we saw. Hundreds of owls were in trees and on the house. They were everywhere. And they had red strings tied around a leg.

Suddenly, two dropped on our shoulders and pecked at their leg. It untied the ribbon and dropped a letter in my hands. Edmund had got one too.

In a great pursuit, all of the owls suddenly lifted off of what they were sitting on and flew toward the sky without a trace.

We both looked at each other, mocking our very shocked faces. We ran to the house and opened the letters.

Hogwarts School

Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbldore

Dear Miss Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmaster_.

Questions rocketed inside Ella's head. Magic? Witchcraft? Wizardry? And what type of a name is Hogwarts anyway?

Edmund had gotten the same letter, so apparently he was a wizard.

"Oh my goodness." He whispered.

Then, Lucia walked in the door.

"What have you got there?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Mom!" He shouted. "Read this!"

She took the letter and read it through. Her eyes widened.

"It's happening. It's really happening." She whispered.

"What's happening?" I asked

"I should have told you this a lot earlier. But when you were dropped at my house as a baby, there was a note in the blanket. It said that you would get a letter to this school. It's the school your parents went to. Magic is real, and you both are a part of the wizarding world. I would have told you this earlier if only I had believed it." She explained.

"Hang on. That's impossible. I mean, were just common kids." Edmund said

"No its not. Have you ever had anything happen that seamed unnatural?" She said.

I thought back to earlier and about the necklace that changed shape. It must have been an enchanted necklace. That's why it looked so old.

"So, what now?" I said.

"Now we go to get your stuff. A person named Hagrid will come and take you to a place called Diagon Ally to get your school supplies." She said.

I sat there for a while after the conversation to let it sink in. But even though I could picture it being true, I had no idea what would be in store for me.


End file.
